


Summer of 16

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Kids AU, Gen, teenage heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: James likes Kat but he might have screwed his chances with her.
Series: Avengers kids [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Kudos: 1





	Summer of 16

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

It was the summer of tan lines and growing up. They say when you are sixteen you are wide-eyed and naïve. Ready to fall in love. Looking for a kiss under the stars. Sneaking out late and sharing cotton candy on top of the Ferris wheel. 

Kat walked along the edge of the pool minding her business, all she wanted to do was lay on a beach chair and read her book, the whole collection of Edgar Allen Poe’s poems. The boys had other plans. Ivan and James were playing around in the pool resulting in Kat getting wet. She let out a scream making the boys just laugh. 

“Ебать! You got me wet and my book is ruin.” Kat hollered.

“Katrina, Katrina. You are such a cry baby. Can’t handle a little water.” Ivan mocked her. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really did hate her little brother. 

“Shut up, you’re such an asshole.” 

“Hey, I’m telling mom!” Ivan got out of the pool and ran straight inside. Her brother was such a brat and she knew her mom would be getting on her case for the incident. James was still in the pool, looking up at her in awe. 

“What are you looking at?” She stormed away looking for a spot to hide away from her mom. Kat didn’t feel like getting into a screaming match right now.   
James watched as she walked away. The sun glistening off her hair which was now a bright white making her look like an angel even though she would swear she was cut from the same cloth as the devil. James climbed out of the pool and ran after her. 

“Wait, Kat, Kat slow down. Katrina.” Kat stopped in place and turned to look at James. Only a few people called her by her full name and that one person wasn’t James. She glared at him waiting for answers. James slinked back now feeling a little nervous. He never was nervous before, but something changed recently. James knew he had grown feelings for her. 

“What do you want? I just want to be alone.” 

“I just want to say sorry back there for Ivan’s behavior.” She rolled her eyes. Why was he apologizing for her own brother? Kat knew how Ivan was. Pain in the ass jerk. 

“Whatever, it’s just Ivan.” She turned back around and started walking away. James grabbed her hand making her stop once again. She huffed but could admit she did like the feeling of his rough hand against hers.

“Pop’s party is tonight and it’s going to be really boring. I was wondering if you would like to meet me up on the hill where the giant Oaktree is. We would have a great view of the fireworks.” Kat just stared at him trying to figure out a motive. Yes, they were friends but not the type to hang out one on one without other people. She shrugs her shoulders thinking why not it might be fun. James gave her a half smiled and walked off without another word. Strange was the only word that came to mind for James. 

Kat sat on top of the hill looking out into the sunset. Something told her to look nice, to look pretty. Some would say that what she wore was imitating, scary. She liked it like that, but she didn’t want James to feel that way towards her. 

The night had grown darker and James still hadn’t appeared. Kat felt like a fool coming up here. Being vulnerable, allowing a boy to get her hopes up. She gathered her jacket throwing it around her shoulders. She swallowed the lump that had form in her throat. Couldn’t cry over someone that clearly didn’t care about her. Kat walked past everyone at the party not saying a word even to her pops. She walked into the living room to find James laughing with her brothers as they played one of their stupid games. She wanted to make a scene. She wanted to scream but Kat wasn’t going to give James the satisfaction of seeing her come unhinged. Instead, she walked right over to him grabbed hold of his face bringing his lips to hers. Kat kissed him hard and long, so he knew actually what he was missing. She leaned close to his ear so that Ivan and Alex couldn’t hear. 

“Fuck you.” Kat turned on her heels and made her way up the steps without another word from her or from him.


End file.
